The New Rachel Berry
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: Rachel joins a rock band over the summer and learns a lot about herself while starting to let loose a bit. Starts with Rachel/OC but will likely move to Faberry/Pezberry or something along those lines. Femslash if you don't like it. Don't read it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been about a month since school let out and I've been bored out of my mind. The good news is that tonight is going to be fun. My dads have given me permission to go to the opening of the new nightclub called Rogue. The nightclub is normally 21+ but tonight is their karaoke contest and their opening night so I'm going to be walking away with $500 cash.

After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight shirt, yes I do own those, I'm heading to the club.

Pulling up I found the parking to be relatively empty. It is only 8pm and the contest doesn't begin for another hour or so, but I figured I should come early to find the perfect song. Entering the club I smile brightly and introduced myself to the bartender, "Hello sir, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm planning to compete in the karaoke contest tonight. Do you think I could get a glass of water and the list of songs you guys have?"

The bartender was a nice looking guy. He had on a black shirt and some jeans. He was clearly hispanic and looked like he was in great shape. He rose an eyebrow at me when I finished my questioning, "Um… sure. You know, you should chill out a bit. Here have this, it might relax you." He handed me a glass of something but didn't say what it was, "My name is Jackson by the way," He gave me a small smile and then left me with my drink. When he came back he was holding a book of songs for me to choose from.

I thanked him and then began looking for the perfect song. After all, I had to win. I immediately noticed the lack of show tunes in the book. It was mostly rock songs and a few pop songs. This deflated me slightly but I knew I could do this anyways.

Eventually I found a song I knew I'd love to sing and I just sat by and waiting for it to start while sipping my, definitely alcoholic, drink.

As the night went on I waited until I heard the DJ call, "Next up is Rachel Berry."

I walked up to the stage, thanked him, and took the mic. The stage was about half the size of the auditorium which made it still pretty big. I was pretty sure I could have some fun with this.

The song started in the background and I waited until the time to start singing.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"_

As the lyrics went I pointed to my face and then my jeans. Then I allowed the music to take me away.

_I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother fucking princess  
You still love me_

_Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

On cue, I flipped off the now cheering crowd with a smirk on my face. I was thoroughly enjoying this.

_Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey_

_Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too." (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted_

_Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey_

At the end of the song I did a little bow. The announcer took the microphone from me, "And that was Rachel Berry ladies and gentlemen singing 'Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne! Give it up for Rachel!." I blushed deeply and then got off the stage for the next singer.

I headed back over to my spot at the bar and ordered a drink which the bartender gave me, oddly for free. The next thing I knew, there was a girl by my side who was about my age. "Hey, I'm Alex. You did fuckin' awesome up there!" She shouted over the music, "Could I talk to you after the contest is over?"

I blushed deeply and said "Sure, I'd love to."

"Awesome." She replied and turned to leave. As she was walking away I got a very good look at her. She was about an inch or two taller than me. She had long brown hair, legs that went on for days, and clearly was going with the 'rocker chick' look. If I wasn't in public I would have drooled. I know, I know. Rachel Berry drooling over a girl?! What on earth is going on? Well to be honest, I'm bisexual. I've always known that and so have my dads. There just aren't any women at McKinley I would want to date. Well, at least not any sane women.

About 30 minutes later I heard the DJ announce "Alright ladies and gentlemen. If I could get all the competitors to the stage!" I knew I had it in the bag and headed up the stairs to the stage.

"There was a lot of tremendous singing tonight so I want to congratulate you all! However, one person stood out the most! So a big round of applause to our first ever karaoke winner, Rachel Berry!"

I beamed and walked up to him "Thank you so much. It was a lot of fun." He smiled and handed me a check for $500 then gave me a pat on the back.

He then turned to the crowd "From now on, Tuesday and Thursdays will be karaoke night with a competition on the last friday of every month! Hopefully Miss Berry doesn't win every time." He said with a wink.

We all walked off the stage and I realized at that point I was a little tipsy. Alex approached me, "So, the contest is over." She had a small shy smile on her face, "Follow me."

I followed her over to a booth where the bartender and another girl were sitting. "So, we" she pointed at those sitting with her, "are trying to start a band. But, we keep having an issue where none of us sing rock very well. So, we were hoping you might join us. We mostly do covers but we have an offer to play here every week."

I was stunned. After all, I wasn't expecting to be asked to join a band. "Uh… so you're a rock band I presume?"

Alex, Jackson, and the girl I still didn't have the name of nodded. "Sure, I have nothing better to do this summer." I said with a bright smile.

And that is how my summer of awesome started. The summer that would arguably change my life forever.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

So here goes. I joined the military shortly after I began writing this story. So of course, everyone has probably found it and assumed its abandoned. Here is what is actually going down though. I've decided that for the first time ever I won't post anything new until I've hit a goal or finished the story. So, my goal is to hit 100,000 words before I publish anymore. That means the story will be read over well, edited, and fixed until I'm happy with it. I already found loads of errors with the other chapters.

Since I'm actually taking this story seriously, I started rewatching Season 2 of Glee and found that... most of the episodes are fuckin useless now. I was originally going to go off the assumption of "Clearly not everything would change cause Rachel changes" but then I started to realize that the show is pretty much about her and if her behavior changes... well everything else will too. Yes, Schue will still probably try the same or similar Songs of the Week. And yes Britney can never stop being herself cause that's silly.

I'm hoping that I'll be able to make this into a Faberritana story aka Rachel/Santana/Quinn/Britney. If I can't it'll be Pezberry or Faberry. So this is me, on January 11, 2016, telling you guys that I will be back. This story isn't dead. It's just needs some time to bake :P.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Q are you even listening to me?" Santana shouted in exasperation.

"Uh…" Quinn was looking rather confused, "No, I have no idea what you were saying sorry."

"Me and Brits wanna go to that new club before school starts. Apparently they have a rockin band, good drinks, and they don't check ID's. Wanna come?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged, "Sure, might as well. I have a church thing tomorrow, so how about Saturday?"

Santana smirked, "Aight, Saturday it is. We can get wasted on Sat then sober up on Sunday in time for school. We'll be smokin. Hell, we might even find you a boy toy."

*Two days later*

The Unholy Trinity were standing outside the very loud club. All three were dress up in rather sexy tight fitting clothing and feeling very good about the night. Santana grabbed Britney's hand and led her inside while Quinn followed behind them. Sure enough, the fake ID's worked and they were quickly ordering drinks. Up on stage the band Santana had mentioned was setting up.

Santana glanced over, "Damn, looks like this will be a fun night." She said eyeing the three girls in the band and the smoking hot guy. "Q, although he looks like he might be a bit too old for you, he sure as hell could be fun." She winked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

Quinn then smirked, "And what are you going to do, get with one of those band girls?" This grabbed Britney's attention who immediately looked sad at the thought.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Nah, I only get my lady kisses with B. You know that."

Over the speakers they suddenly heard a voice, "Ladies and Gents, I am sad to say that this will be the last regular performance by our in-house band. From now on they will only be able to preform on the weekends." There was a lot of sad sounding regulars which Quinn and Satana thought was weird. "So, I'd suggest tipping them well. So, without further ado, I present, the Midnight Reapers!" There was a lot of screaming and excitement.

The Unholy Trinity just shrugged and went back to their drinks. And then the song started. Cold Hard Bitch by Jet played across the bar with a female singer. Santana and Quinn sat there puzzled. The recognized the voice singing but couldn't quite place it.

Santana looked up at the girl singing but the stage was mood lit and she just couldn't place the face. She looked over at Quinn, "I swear, I recognize this voice."

Quinn nodded, "Well, after this drink lets go up to the stage."

By the time they finished their drink they heard a voice over the speakers again, "Hello, I'm Jackson Garcia, the bands guitarist." There were lots of swooning from the ladies in the bar, "The next song was requested by our lovely lead singer. You all know her, and you all love her so put your hands together for our next song! Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril!"

As the song began the Unholy Trinity made their way closer to the stage.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

The lead singer was holding a bottle of Captain Morgan as she sang.

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

As the song progressed she was dancing all over the stage with the guitarist and the bassist. She seemed to be keen on dancing with bassist the most. As Quinn took a closer look she realized the singer was in leather pants, some very nice boots, and was wearing a leather jacket.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

Eventually the singer danced her way center stage and that is when Quinn and Santana were finally able to see who it was. There standing on the stage belting out a rock song, dressed like sex on a stick, was Rachel Berry. Santana and Quinn looked at each other confused and rushed back to where Britney had sat down.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

"Brit, you are never gonna believe who's up on that stage!" Santana exclaimed.

"Who San? Is it Santa?" Britney asked excited.

Santana laughed, "No Brit, its the dwarf."

Quinn swallowed hard, "I think I saw a lip ring on her."

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

As the song finished up Rachel came over the speakers to speak, "Thank you ladies and gents for letting me sing that fuckin' awesome song. School is starting back up and I just wanted a chance to remind myself not to grow up too much. Before we get to our other songs, I'm going to offer a kiss to whoever gets me a drink cause' frankly I'm parched!"

Quinn's mouth dropped, "Did she just say what I think she did?!"

Britney smiled, "I think she's enjoying herself."

"Maybe a little too much." Santana said, "What the hell is going on with the dwarf?"

The night left two thirds of the Unholy Trinity very confused. Rachel Berry had changed and they weren't sure if that was good.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While the Unholy Trinity were hoping to chalk the whole event up to the atmosphere, the new Rachel Berry was getting ready for school. She decided on a white tank top, tight jeans, her signature leather jacket, and some short heels. She made sure to put in her lip ring and her eyebrow piercing. She'd also dyed her hair to have a red streak at the front. Overall, she and Alex felt she looked sexy as hell. Her dads had assumed this was all part of a phase and figured it was safer if it ran its course. The doorbell rang shortly after Rachel finished dressing "Sweetie, Alex is here!"

Alex and her had been dating since a week after she joined the band. Alex was a bit of a punk rock bad ass at times. She was fun to be around and adventurous. Although Alex would never agree, Rachel thought she was a great singer, albiet not as great as Rachel.

Rachel was quite surprised to find out that Alex went to McKinley, she had just kept her head down for the most part. However, with Rachel on her arm and how well their summer had gone neither girl had an intention to keep their head down.

Rachel rushed down stairs, "Hey Al," she smiled brightly.

Leroy cleared his throat, "Alexandra, I don't believe I should have to remind you that if my daughter gets in a motorcycle accident and you survive, I will kill you."

Alex nodded, "Of course sir, I wouldn't expect anything less. I'll take care of your girl." Rachel admired that no matter how much of a badass Alex could be around other people, which included terrible manners and grammar, she always seemed to charm Rachel's fathers.

After leaving the Berry doorway Alex smiled, grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her in for a kiss, "How's my girl?"

"I'm doing quite well. I'm excited about today," Rachel commented as the strode towards the bike.

Alex smirked, "Well it can't be any worse than the incident was."

Rachel rolled her eyes. The incident as it had become known as was not her fondest memory of this summer.

_*Flashback*_

_After a night of singing and dancing the band was about ready to fall over. Alex took Rachel's hand and led her down the street to Alex's place. About 10 minutes into a heavy make out session Rachel realized she'd left something at the club, "I'm so sorry Al. I'll be right back."_

_As Rachel made her way back to the club a guy about 5'8 came out of the shadows, "And what is a pretty little singer like you doing out here _**_all_**_ alone?" The man was taller and a bit heavier and clearly intent on trouble._

_Rachel took a step back, "I'm just headed to grab something." _

_He laughed, "Speaking of grabbing something," he drunkenly grabbed her ass. Then in a flurry of motions Rachel had him on his back. His wrist was clearly sprained or broken. _

_Her face changed in that moment from a scared girl to the girl he'd seen on stage acting like a bad ass, "Look fuck face. Let me explain something to you. I may not have used these skills before but I sure as hell am trained in martial arts. Do you honestly think my parents would let me work at a club with creeps like you around if I didn't?" For good measure she gave him a swift kick in the gut and then stalked off._

_*End Flashback*_

"What can I say, you kicked his ass. As long as you don't have to kick someones ass at school, I'm sure it'll go well," Alex said with a small smile, "Besides, I'm here and I'm not letting you get in that type of trouble."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You know I detest violence."

"Yeah, at this point I'm not so sure." Alex stuck her tongue out.

"Watch it Davis or I'll bite that off." She said with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Alex giggled, "Exactly. Now get your ass on my bike before I put your ass on it myself."

*NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB*

When Rachel pulled up to the school, her and Alex disengaged from the bike with only a few minutes until class started, "So, whatcha got first babe?"

Rachel grabbed her class schedule out, "I have Chem, then Spanish with Schue. A free period, then English and then Lunch."

Alex smiled, "Aight, well I have English first, but I have Spanish with you." Alex smiled, "I'll see you in there." She gave her a quick peck and then ran off to get to class.

Rachel got to Chemistry and took a look around, no one she knew seemed to be in the class and she was fine with that. The teacher started roll call and was surprised to see who the new Rachel Berry was. He did a double take when she said 'Here'. The class was like all first day classes. It was fast, boring, and all about the syllabus.

Afterward she walked outside to find Alex already standing there, "How?" Was the only thing she could seem to say.

"Well about 5 minutes before the bell rang I asked the teach to let me go to the bathroom. He told me I could just leave, soo here I am." She gave Rachel her cocky smile and added, "I wanted to walk my hot ass girl to Spanish. Gotta make sure everyone knows she's mine." She winked and took Rachel's hand in hers.

Spanish was of course… a different story. Mr Schue didn't recognize her at first. He kept looking around the room for Rachel. After he started roll call though Mr Schue figured out that Rachel Berry had changed. "Here." She called and his eyes widened.

"R-Rachel?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, Mr Schue? Do you have a question or can we proceed with the roll call and get on with class?" Rachel said feigning annoyance and boredom.

Alex giggled next to her and Mr Schue figured he'd just find out what was going on after class. When the class ended he called out, "Rachel can you please stay behind for a second?"

Rachel rose an eyebrow but nodded and Alex decided she wasn't leaving her girl alone in here.

Mr Schue eyed Alex, "I just need Rachel to stay behind. You are free to leave Ms Davis."

Alex laughed, "I might be free to leave, but I aint gonna. You wanna talk to me girl then I'm going to be right here."

Rachel smiled softly and then turned to her, "Sweetie, its okay. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Alex's eyes narrowed at Mr Schue, "Fine." She leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips before stalking out of the room. She couldn't explain it but she really didn't like Mr Schuester.

After Alex left Rachel turned to Mr Schue, "I must admit I'm a bit confused as to why I'm staying behind. I was nothing but polite throughout the entire class. In fact, it seems a little strange that you would chose me of all people to stay behind. At least a quarter of the class was engaging in inappropriate and rude behavior. Even Alex was acting out more than I was and you insisted she leave."

Mr Schue internally breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel seemed to still be herself, "I'm just concerned about you Rachel. You're dressing differently and you seem to be dating the girl who was just here. I'm worried about you."

Rachel eyed him and decided to drop the act, "Alright Mr Schue. Let me put it this way. You need to not worry about me. I can do whatever the hell I want. If I want to dye my hair," she pointed to her hair, "or pierce something" she said pointing to her lip, "Then I damn well will. My fathers have no issue with how I've been acting, dressing, or who I'm dating. I'm growing up and letting loose. I'm still going to Broadway." She took a deep breath, "The only difference is I'm not going there with a stick up my ass anymore. So if you don't like me being myself, then thats fine but keep your opinions to yourself." With that Rachel Berry left the room in a storm out that seemed way too calm for the diva.

Mr Schue sat there confused. He hoped this was easily rectified but he'd have to wait until glee to see how this was playing out.

Rachel on the other hand went and enjoyed her free period. Afterwards she went to english which was dull and then finally lunch. Lunch is where things really went down. She met up with Alex and hung out at one of the tables outside. That was when Dave Karaofsky approached her, "Hey sexy." He said with a smirk on his face, "You should come with me to Puck's party this weekend. We'd make a hot couple."

"You know, Karaofsky I wouldn't think you of all people would hit on me." Rachel replied.

"Why wouldn't I? You're clearly new around here and you're fucking hot as hell." Dave wiggled his eyebrows at her and conveniently didn't notice that she knew his name.

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "Dave. I'm Rachel Berry and you've been nothing but a bully to me since the day we met so please, fuck off." Alex giggled at her girlfriend's comment while Dave's eyes bulged.

"Y-you're not Rachel Berry. You're too hot to be that good will reject." Dave commented.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Look you don't know shit about me. You never have. So either you fuck off now or I wil-"

Alex finally spoke up cutting Rachel off, "Actually big guy. I'd suggest you back off before I do something. No one hits on my girl. Now get to steppin'" She stood up and got in his face. He backed off yelling something about crazy women and how he'd straighten them out later.

Rachel and Alex ended up eating quickly and then going for a make out session behind one of the buildings. Afterwards classes seemed to fly by with Rachel staying relatively quiet as to not attract attention. Then glee came around.

Rachel met up with Alex after school, "Please babe, come try out for glee." Rachel was practically pleading.

Alex relented, "Fine, I'll come show them they all suck besides us." She said with a smirk, "But I wanna do this big reveal style." Rachel rose an eyebrow in confusion so Alex continued, "You guys are down a member or two right?" Rachel nodded so Alex continued, "Well send me a text when its time to come in during all those, 'We need people' speeches I'm sure Mr Schue will give you. Then I'll come in and blow them away."

Rachel laughed and agreed. So during practice Alex was going to hang out on campus and wait for the text.

Rachel entered the choir room and pandemonium erupted. Apparently she was late and further her appearance had shocked the group. Then the barrage of questions began.

Mercedes was the first to address her, "What the hell are you doing looking like that girl? You look like a bad rock impersonator."

Kurt decided to throw in his two cents, "Actually, I quite like the wardrobe in comparison to the old one, however the dye and the piercings are going a little far. Are you getting into character for a show or something?"

Finn just had his mouth flopping open and closed like a dying fish. Santana was checking her out openly, as was Britney. Quinn looked mildly surprised but not completely.

Puck piped up, "My hot jewish goddess can I please please have second chance to tap that?" Finn was pissed to hear this and almost started punching Puck over 'his girl'.

Rachel finally spoke, "Can you all shut up for five seconds. Jesus christ you people are insufferable. First of all, no Kurt I'm not getting into character for a show. Secondly Mercedes, your concern that I look like a 'bad rock impersonator' is noted and frankly, I don't give a fuck." The whole rooms jaws dropped at that statement. Rachel Berry was cursing, "Thirdly Puck, I'm taken. So if you wan to 'tap this' you'll have to deal with someone besides Finn trying to kill you. The difference is they'll probably succeed if you even touch me. Now if you idiots could stop yelling about my appearance for five seconds, I'd like to start glee practice. If we aren't going to start that, then I'm leaving."

Mr Schue tried to compose himself and then clapped his hands together, "Oookay," he said, "Let's discuss our most pressing issue. We need some new members this year so we need a way to get people to want to join. I think we should start by posting fliers around campus."

They all nodded dumbly. Everyone, except Rachel, was trying to process what had just happened. Mr Schue kept discussing ways to get people's attention onto the glee club while Rachel was texting Alex.

Suddenly the door opened and there she was. Mr Schue recognized her immediately as the girl Rachel was dating, "This is a closed practice. So unless you're here to auditi-"

"That's exactly why I'm here." She said with a smile on her face and then turned to the glee club, "Yo, I'm Alex Davis."

Mr Schue rose an eyebrow, "You can sing?"

"You really think Rach would put up with my shit if I couldn't sing?" Alex threw back, "Of course I can sing. And a little birdy told me ya'll were short on members. So here I am. Now I've got a song you guys will just love. Well… at least one thats awesome." She winked directly at Rachel who giggled back.

The whole room was trying to figure out who this girl was and how she met Rachel. Only four people weren't too confused. Quinn, Santana and Britney recognized her as one of the girls in Rachel's band. Mr Schue knew this was Rachel's girlfriend which was getting weirder and weirder to considered every time it popped in his head.

Her and Rachel had discussed the song ahead of time. They figured it was the best way to make a point in glee club. Alex grabbed the guitar and started strumming and then allowed the words to flow out of her.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

When she said her she walked over and ran a hand down Rachel's arm. With a sly smile on her face. The lyrics all seemed to flow through her until she hit the chorus. Then she got really into it.

I_s that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

She eye'd the boys as the song continued. Dancing around them and pointing at them whenever she said 'you' or 'your'.

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

As the line 'I even fear the ladies' started she walked over to Quinn and Santana to make it clear she was referring to them.

The song ended up wrapping up in further pandemonium. Finn was the first to speak up, "Rachel… you're not dating _her _are you?"

Alex walked over to Rachel in response and gave her a kiss then said, "Rach, he has a good point. We aren't dating are we?" She had a smirk on her face.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked Alex's arm, "As a matter of fact, yes I am dating Alex. We have been since about a month into summer vacation." Before anyone could ask questions or freak out Rachel continued on a different note, "Mr Schue as the glee captain, I will take it upon myself to make posters and post them around. We should also do a few impromptu performances for the school around campus. That might help find people who enjoy singing. Now, since we have a new member and need another one before we can do much, I'd say we head off for the day."

Without even waiting for his reaction, she got up and left the room with Alex in tow.

The rest of the room was shocked and confused.

Finn was the first to pipe up, "She's not even gay." He said angrily.

Kurt rose an eyebrow at this, "You have heard the term bisexual before right? Further, Rachel has never said she was straight. I'm not surprised and I'm glad she's found someone who seems to treat her well. Plus her new fashion sense is a huge improvement."

The conversation continued as Mr Schue just sat there confused. Rachel and Finn were clearly not getting back together and it seemed Rachel had found herself not just a girlfriend but a trouble maker. This year was going to be one hell of a ride.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - Just so you guys know. I have only a few more days remaining with internet access. This may be my last update for a few month. I will try to update more if I can before then. **

**Chapter 3**

True to her word, Rachel made fliers that night to post up around the school. While she was waiting for them to print off she curled up with Alex on the couch, "So, I think that went better than expected today."

Alex rose an eyebrow, "That freak out was better than expected? What the fuck did you expect?"

Rachel giggled, "Honestly, with how Finn tends to be I was expecting a fist fight." She shrugged and snuggled into Alex's arms. They laid their for a while, even after the printer finished up. Then Rachel's phone went off. She groaned and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Rach, its Finn. I was hoping we could talk. Maybe go get coffee. I'm really confused right now." Finn sounded desperate over the phone which just made Rachel roll her eyes.

"Talk about what exactly, Finn?" She came off harsher than she'd initially intended.

Upon hearing Finn's name Alex tensed, "What the fuck does he want?" She whispered to Rachel.

Finn continued, "Look… I know our break up was hard but… you know what I'd rather talk about this in person. Can I pick you up for coffee?"

Rachel sighed loudly, "Fine Finn. I will talk to you about this in person. Meet me at the Lima Bean in 45 minutes. See you." She hung up the phone.

Alex's eyes bugged out as Rachel said that, "What do you mean you'll meet him at the Lima Bean?"

Rachel rose an eyebrow at her girlfriend and had a coy smile on her face, "Jealous much?"

"Well, you're going to hang out with your ex boyfriend instead of cuddling or making out with me." Alex said quietly.

Rachel gave her girlfriend a kiss and whispered, "Baby, you know I love you. I'm going to go hash out everything with him so he understands that. I don't want any trouble in glee. Just want a good junior year, you know?"

Alex nodded and accepted that, "Fine, but you better come over to my place after you're done with that idiot." She then smiled and said, "I love you too by the way. I'll see you later gorgeous." After a quick kiss, Alex was out the door and on her bike.

*NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB*

Rachel was the first to arrive at the Lima Bean and quickly ordered herself a Mocha Frappuccino with regular milk. She'd given up on veganism after she'd concluded that cruelty to animals wasn't changing any faster than people's habits of cruelty to people.

As she sat there sipping her drink, she watched Finn walk in, order a drink, and then look for her. He seemed to miss her repetitively so she finally just rolled her eyes and rose her hand. He smiled and walked over, "Hey Rach"

She smiled politely, "Hello Finn. So what do you want to talk about?"

Finn fidgeted for a few seconds before looking up at her, "Well… look I know our break up was hard on you but why are you dating _her_?" he asked with confusion written on his face.

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "My relationship with Alex has nothing to do with our breakup. In fact, I'm quite glad it happened. I'm bisexual Finn. No one ever asked so I never mentioned it before. That being said, I am incredibly happy with her."

Finn looked even more confused following that statement, "Bisexual?"

"Yes Finn, it means that I like both men and women." She rolled her eyes openly, "Look we can be friends if you want, but I am not leaving Alex."

Finn's face changed from confused to slightly angry, "Look Rach, that bitch can't treat you well. You saw how she treated Mr. Schue. Hell, she's worse than Santana."

Rachel stood immediately, "If you can't accept my relationship with her and insist on calling her a 'bitch' then I will be taking my leave. You clearly need to grow up a bit because the only bitch here, is you." Then in a classic diva storm out Rachel left the Lima Bean.

*NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB*

The next day went by quickly and before Rachel knew it, it was time for glee again. She had put up posters and sign up sheets all over school, but no one signed up.

"First of all, we have an audition today." Mr. Schuester stated. Rachel rose an eyebrow at this statement. Mr Schuester continued, "Please welcome Sam Evans for his audition."

His audition was great and Rachel was very glad to see him there.

"Now, our lesson for the week will be 'expanding horizons'." Mr Schuester stated as he wrote it on the white board. "This means you will each be assigned a genre you don't normally sing. The new students will have to decide what that means for themselves."

He then started handing out slips of paper to each glee member with their assigned genre. Rachel's said 'Rock n Roll' and she couldn't help but giggle a bit. Alex leaned over, "What'd you get babe?" Rachel flashed her the paper and Alex also started to giggle.

Rachel smirked, "He has no idea what I've been doing all summer."

Mercedes noticed her smirk rather quickly, "What are you smirking about Berry?"

"Oh nothing." Rachel said as she schooled her features.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I doubt even you will be able to pull off whatever 'reverse genre' or whatever that Schue picked for you."

Kurt piped up, "I for one think this will be fun. Although, knowing you Rachel, your reverse genre will be Rock or alternative or something. So, no show tunes for you." He said with a smirk.

Rachel just smiled and kept her mouth shut. After glee finished and they left the room Rachel turned to Alex, "You know what you don't normally sing?"

Alex rose an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Rachel smirked, "Showtunes."

"Oh heellllllll no." Alex replied, "You are not getting me to sing that crap."

Rachel pouted, "But, baby, you never sing musicals or anything like that. Plllleeease."

Alex looked at her pouting girlfriend, wrapped an arm around her waist and huffed, "Fine, but only because I love you."

As they were walking to Alex's bike they both heard a voice behind them, "Hey Manhands!"

Rachel growled and turned around, "Yes Santana?"

"When the fuck did you stop dressing like a toddler?" Santana asked while eyeing both Rachel and Alex.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Although I distaste the description of my old clothing, Alex and I updated my wardrobe this summer."

Santana smirked, "Well Alex, you are one impressive bitch if you can turn someone who dressed like a 5 year old and looked like a troll into a sexy sexy woman."

Alex immediately stepped forward, "Listen to me. You will stop insulting Rachel. You will also stop checking her out. Rachel might be willing to put up with your shit, but I'm not."

Rachel rose her hand quietly to signal she wanted to speak, "Actually, I have no intention of putting up with anyone's shit this year. You should hear the song I'm going to be singing." She winked at Santana, "I promise you that it is for you, Quinn, and most of the glee club. So, feel free to continue your delusions for a few more days. I'll be shattering them later." Then Rachel stalked off towards the bike, her girlfriend in tow.

Santana on the other hand was not happy. She pulled out her phone and texted Quinn_ 'Looks like you, me, and B need to have a talk about the troll. Something is seriously wrong with her.'_

Quinn replied almost immediately, _'I agree. About time we put her in her place again.'_

*NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB* *NRB*

Performance day came a lot quicker than it felt like it would. Rachel was, as always, ready to sing infront of the entire glee club, but this time… she had a very special song picked out.

"Before I begin, I'd like to say that this song is for almost everyone in the club." She smiled brightly, "I hope you all appreciate the message of the song."

Rachel started off the song looking around the room as the first verse began.

_It's 8 A.M._

_This hell I'm in_

_Seems I've crossed the line again_

_For being nothing more than who I am_

_So break my bones_

_And throw your stones_

_We all know that life ain't fair_

_But there is more of us_

_We're everywhere_

As she said 'there is more of us' and 'we're everywhere' she pointed at herself.

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_We don't have to take this_

_Back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this_

_We can end it all_

She smirked as she began the chorus and began pointing around the room. There were a lot of offended faces in the room.

_[Chorus]_

_All you'll ever be_

_Is a faded memory of a bully_

_Make another joke_

_While they hang another rope_

_So lonely_

_Push him to the dirt_

_'__Til the words don't hurt_

_Can you hear me?_

_No ones gonna cry_

_On the very day you die_

_You're a bully_

As she finished the song she had a bright smile on her face. The whole room, besides Alex who was clapping, was in shock. She turned to Mr Schuester and said, "By the way, I sing rock and roll a lot. I'm in a rock band. So… next time you decide to go with 'Genres we don't normally sing' please try and find out what that genre is."

Mr Schuester finally spoke up, "Rachel, may I please speak with you alone for a second." Rachel nodded. She'd been expecting this. He then turned to the other students, "We'll be back soon."

Rachel followed Mr Schuester to Ms Pillsbury's office. "Emma," He said addressing Ms Pillsbury, "Do you have time to have a quick conversation with me and Rachel."

"Oh… um… sure Will." Ms Pillsbury sputtered out, "What seems to be the problem?"

Rachel nodded, "Good question. What does seem to be the problem Mr Schue."

"Rachel, you just told the entire glee club they were bullies." Mr Schuester said with a disapproving look on his face.

"Would you disagree with that statement Mr Schue?" She asked, but before allowing him to respond, she continued, "Frankly, you were included in my assessment."

"Excuse me?" Mr Schue asked, looking offended.

"Why yes Mr Schue. I am pretty sure that if a teacher doesn't stop bullying then said teacher is helping enable and encourage it." Rachel stated matter-of-factly and then turned to Ms. Pillsbury, "Do you have a pamphlet to deal with, 'So you think your teacher and fellow students are bullies?"

Ms Pillsbury's eyes widened, "Um… no I don't think I do. Um… I"

As Ms Pillsbury tried to stutter through her attempt at dealing with the situation, Rachel turned to Mr Schue, "I'd suggest you and the rest of the club consider my point. Although, I won't be surprised if everyone decides something like 'Rachel deserves it' or 'It wasn't bullying, we were just being honest.' Or what ever else you people tell yourselves at night." Rachel took a deep breath, "Regardless, I'd like it known that I won't take it anymore. Have a good day."

With that Rachel left the room and the school. Officially deciding she wasn't going to return to glee for the day.

**A/N - Song is Bully by Shinedown **


End file.
